


Morning Routine

by nerdlife4eva



Series: The Domestic Life and Love of Yuuri and Victor [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Routines, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Response Drabble from Tumblr for "Morning Routines." This occurs sometime after Yuuri moves to St. Petersburg and Victuuri starts training together. Another drabble that belongs in this series that I am moving over from Tumblr.If you want to see more domestic drabbles, please drop me a line on Tumblr!n3rdlif343va





	Morning Routine

Morning used to be ruled by routine, stringent work outs and diet plans were the guidelines by which Victor rose, tackling each day as if it were a mission. There was no pleasure in the rise of the sun, only a reminder that a new to-do list was waiting to be checked off, task by arduous task. Year after year Victor had lived like this, accepting the routine as a source of comfort, ignoring the complete lack of something _more_.

Then Yuuri danced into his world, flushed with alcohol and confidence. The morning after the Sochi banquet, Victor had laid in his bed, starring at the ceiling wondering if the sun had ever been that bright before. His heart sung with a new song, one that was filled with a hope Victor could barely recognize. He had spent the rest of the season waiting. Anxiously wondering if the adorable man who had made his world shine brighter would call him, would reach out in some way. It had been morning when Victor had opened the link Chris had sent him, Makkachin tucked between his legs as he watched his gold medal routine sparkle in a way he never imagined. That morning had changed his life forever.

Rolling in his sleep, Victor slapped out at his buzzing phone, silencing the alarm. Orange and yellow rays leaked through the bedroom curtains, shedding stripes of color through the room. Beside him, the love of his life stirred in his sleep, mumbling little incoherent words making Victor smile. Yuuri’s arm circled Victor’s waist, dragging him into Yuuri’s sleep-warmed body. Victor felt the sweep of Yuuri’s nose against his chest, sighing with happiness as he settled himself against Yuuri’s snuggling form. There was breakfast to make, coffee beans to grind, a dog to walk, and practice scheduled in less than two hours, but Victor made no effort to remove himself from the safety of Yuuri’s arms. He had searched his whole life for the comfort he found wrapped in that embrace, and he decided this morning, that routine simply wasn’t important. Curling his arms tightly around Yuuri’s bare back, Victor let the soft breathing of his love lull him back to sleep.

* * *

 

“Are you doing okay?” Yuuri leaned over the wall, looking at Victor whose head hung between his knees, shoulders heaving with struggled breath. No answer came, bringing Yuuri to Victor’s side to rub a hand down his strained back. “Yakov is being really harsh today, huh?”

Between his elbows, Victor smiled. His body was exhausted, Yakov punishing him profusely for sleeping through the beginning of morning practice, finally arriving within only an hour left. For that hour, Yakov had come up with every way to test him, passive-aggressively dueling out his own form of reprimand. “He has always had a unique way of silently making a point,” Victor smirked, raising his head as his name rang through the rink in his coach’s harsh Russian accent. Facing Yuuri, Victor stole a quick kiss loving the blush that instantly appeared on his love’s cheeks. Mornings still held their routine, but it was the mornings that broke it that Victor had learned to love the most. Even when it meant Yakov quadruple salcowing him straight into the grave. 


End file.
